Used
by fenix-women
Summary: This is set right after 01x17 episode, but before Michael meets Nikita in her loft. When she thinks Michael is not coming at all and she fell betrayed. She founds confort in Owen's arms... but nothing is really as it seams...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - -

It was raining again. Nikita liked the rain. In a certain way, it always calmed her down, made her feel alive, not just a trained ghost like she was, but somewow that didn't happened today. The small and tingling drops of water on her window just made her fell her hearth squeeze - like two walls pressing in until the air is no more.

Where was he? What was he doing? And why, oh why, wasn't he here with her... by her side? It's been more then two weeks since Michael had first discovered her loft and then blackmailed her into finding Kasim; 48 hours later she delivered, and he was there, with that unforgettable look upon his face of total and uncontrolable hatred - one that she never sean before. And aldow she very much understood his reasons for that uncontrolable hatred, it was a side of him that she never knew - a dark and twisted side of him that only showed when he was struggling Kasim with the rope.

Nikita sighed as she opened the large window from her loft and contemplate the rainfall, the lukewarm brise in the night air, a part of the sky on a pinky light tone. Despite of her feelings it was a beautiful warm rainy night, like being in a tropical forest. Like an Op she took that time when... No. She didn't want to remember that right now. She had more concerns in her mind. Almost two weeks! No news, no signs, no show... Nothing! Like Michael just vannished, but she knew he was still in the city, she sean it on her laptop as she tracked his signal, just as she was tracking Alex signal for protective reasons. Nikita could easily follow his signal as he moved here and there on the scream, almost ever on the same spot. Since as long as she could remember: he always wad been a workaholic, and it seemed he still hadn't changed... the question was: why? She can still remember Kasim's words:

"Percy sent me... sacrifice one to save a million... since he found you in that bed hospital nine years ago he's being using you..."

So WHY? Why was Michael still there... with Percy, the same guy who order the kill on his family, on so many innocent people... on Daniel... She struggled to understand, looking for an answer, but she couldn't find one. In two weeks not ONE word?...

Could he be mad with her for a same unknow reason? Could he be hill? No. Alex would tell her if that would happen and also, according to her, he was there every day and with no Ops going on. Then WHY, god damn is he doing this to her? Like a punishment for something she didn't even know she made. She tighten her fists, that single tough made her feel angry.

She killed Kasim for him, a bullet right in the head. Ok, he was everything but a Saint: drug and weapons dealer, CFO Al-Qaeda, murderer and a sadistic bastard, but still a human being and she killed him because Michael couldn't kill another soldier who was just following orders. She killed him for him in spite of her own promise to never kill again. And even, until now, she always managed to keep that - using only non-letal force to stune or pass-out so many enemies that wouldn't hesitade to kill her on the spot. She managed that because she could anticipated almost every move at any time from everywhere. Yes! She was that good!

However, she had promised Michael she would do ANYTHING to help him get Kasim... and, for that, she broke her own promise by shooting , at point blanck, an unarmed man kneeled on the floor: executional style. But if that wad been the price to have him on her side, fighting their, now, comun enemy Percy, she gladly paided it! Unfortunately Michael never showed up again.

He knew where she lived now... Was it safe for her to still be there? The logical thing to do would be to move and retrieve Alex from Division ASP, but she was still there... hopping that he would came... Deep down she knew he could never betrayed her, revealing her location. But then again, all that could change...

Suddenly a though run trough her mind like a bullet would. Wait no! It could be that... no! Not Michael... A chill ran over her spine. The meare thought made her sick to her stomach. However, it was the only explanation!

"He used me!"She tought. It made sense!...

-Flashback-

" -Michael! Michael...PLEASE!

-Please WHAT? Don't do this to you?...

-Don't do this to US!

As an answer Michael just blew up her computer with one single shot! Almost as if he was saying: "If I didn't need you, I would kill you right now!".

-THERE IS NO "US"! THERE NEVER WAS... - and he left leaving her heart broken."

-End of Flashback-

How could he say that, after all of their history together? However, he had no problem putting her in harm's way against Gogol, threatening Alex safety in order to track Kasim down and when he found out the truth about his family's real murderer, he had no problem giving her his own weapon so she could kill Kasim. And now, with half of his problem solved, he didn't need her anymore! How could she be so foolish? A gasp almost made her puke her guts out right there. Never, she felted more betrayed or used than right now. A new convulsing. She covered her mouth. Tremors started on her hands as she fell on her knees. She couldn't breathe, her throught seemed to be strangled by an invisible force. Tears start to drop against her will.

Gone! Michael always had been her anchor, her light at the end of a large long tunnel... and now...it was gone. She felt so tiny, so desperately alone. Never she felt more alone than now. But the piece of the puzzle seem to add up in that order. A voice piercing her mind...

"He used You, you idiot! Did you think he loved you? What a joke! You're nothing but a little girl with a crush, what did you expect? Your're pathetic... pathetic... pathetic..."

She couldn't control it any moore! Her world collapsed inside out. She was so hurt, so angry. Specialy angry with herself. How could she let him fool her like that? How could she believed he could ever change? How could she believed that he would EVER leave Division for her? He used her so easly because he knew how she felt for him! He used you so good, you didn't even noticed!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

A savage and uncontrolable scream bursched from her soul, and she sat there for what seemed to be an eternity. She was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice that, behind her a figure started emerging from the shadows. Suddenly she felt a presence just a few meters from her, gazing her, and she frozed up. Nikita's nearest gun was by the computer table a couple a meter ahead. Could she reach it in time?

-Nikita? - that voice... But how...?

-Owen?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

-Nikita, are you ok? - he seemed genuinely concern.

She raised up, cursing herself for letting her guard down, for allowing a person to arrive that close to her, at her weakest moment, without her noticing. She raised up, her back to him, and wipe the tear of as fast as she could and turns back to him.

-What the hell are you doing here? - He opened his mouth but was cut off.

-And how did you came in? You do have my number don't you? Why the hell don't you ring instead of breaking in?

-Sorry, I...

She was furious, fire bursing from her eyes, where once was tears.

-Sorry? You're sorry? This isn't a cleanear job where you have to sneak in! Get the hell out'a here, NOW!

-Nikita, I was at your door when I heard the scream. I thought you were in trouble, so I busted the door. I though Division had found you!... I'm sorry. I'll come back later... - he turned and start walking to the door.

She took a deep breath. What was she doing? If it was the other way around, she would probably do the same... Owen and her thought so much alike...

-Stop!... Don't go! It was my fault! I wasn't paying attention. Sorry, Owen. Please... - she pointed at the couch.

Owen sit's on one of the corners of the small black sofa and follows her as she goes to the computer and turns it off. The same computer where Michael tracking signal was still beeping. She didn't care any moore where he could be. Actually, she couldn't care less about him anymore.

On that moment, she decided that in the next morning she would burn this place down and just disappear. Just had to contact Alex after this visit and arrange everything with her. Too bad... she was a hell of a double agent! Taking down Division without a mole inside would be 90% harder but she couldn't allow the risk of that situation!

-You didn't answer my question...

-What? - She looked puzzled.

-Are... you... ok?... - he repetead slowly.

-Oh! Yeah!...Just hate cockroaches! - she smiled.

-Cockroaches?...

- So what brings you here?

Nikita was a master in changing subject. Owen knew that he couldn't force her to tell him anything. Why was she kneeled on the floor crying? Oh, he saw it! He just pretended that he didn't seen it. In his former job, that kind of attitude would be considered a weakness. Yet, the lost of Emily was a pain so unbearable that, just crying, sometimes wasn't enough, and he screamed his soul out many times, as it would burst out his own anger at himself for not being able to protecte her. The same kind of scream that Nikita did a couple of minutes ago. Aldow Daniel died a long time ago. He knew it because he was the one who kill him and this, whatever it was, was something new...

-Well, for now I have my contacts worldwide searching for the rest of the black boxes. No news wet. I actually came here with a little party invitation...

-Oh, Owen... this is SO not the best time for that. Trust me!

-Hummm... Let me guess: want to be alone... with the "cockroache"...

Nikita laught... "Busted!"she thought. Still that was a good question.

-Seriously?...

-Of course!

-I don't know, Owen... I really don't know. - She said slowly in almost a whisper. Owen almost could feel her inner pain.

-Humm... I tell you what. That party invitacion is actually a "rendez-vous" with one of my contacts which just happens works in the Bar. Come with me! I think you and I could use a drink or two tonight...

-Intel about the boxes?

-I don't know wet. He only said it was big and then hang-out the phone.

-Do you trust him?

-As much as I trust you.

-So technically your're inviting me on OP... - she smiled. Owen smiled too.

-Well... yeah! You could say that...

Nikita though for a while. Alex last communication was a couple of hours ago. No Ops, just normal boring days. Michael was there too... This simply though make her sick! Se really didn't want to be alone this night and aldow, Owen wasn't her favourite company, he was there... by her side. She couldn't count this to Alex. She wad too many things in her mind right now. A drink was a good ideia. At least would soften the pain, even if it was only for this one night, it would...

-Ok! Just wait here. I'm going to dress up. - She turned around and started to go upstairs then stopped and turned again. - Ah! Owen...

-Yes?

-You're going to pay for the door!

Owe could help rolling his eyes before giving a nod...

-Ok, you're the boss. - and he smiled.

The party was in big old manson just outside the city. Their host was some big shot from LA, who just made some sweet deal on the real estate market, no one of real importance. They showed up as a couple, harms entangles on each other's waists and showed the invitation paper to the bouncer at the door - an invitation that was previously "bored" from another couple who just left.

-Mr. and Mrs. Dupcheck?

-Yes? - They said at the same time, with a huge smile on their faces.

-Welcome!

-Thank you...

As they entered, they made their recon of the place: a crowded ball room, waiters passing appetizers on silver platters, a small orchestra playing Mozart and the bar on the left far side and tree points of exit. The music was loud and Owen had to shout his word out:

- There! - he pointed at the bar

Nikita followed him. Her long tight black dress with some flitters over the breasts made her look perfect. Owen just replaced his leather jacket with a dark blazer and with his jeans pants he looked like a post-modern/model business men. As he approached the bar, he gave a small sign to one of the bartenders, witch signed him back with a nod. That should be his contact: a man in is late fortys with white hair and black mustache.

-Hello Sir... Madam... what would it be?

-A Straigh Scocth and... you, honey? What would it be for you? - he was certainly acting well his role.

-Vocka! Make it a double!

-Of course! Coming right up! - and he disappered trough a small door

-"Honey" ?

Owen just shrank his shoulders. The Bartender came almost in a instant and served two cups and two full bottles - one of scotch, other of vodka - filled each glass, handed two napkins and went away. As Owen drank his scocht in one big shoot, he removed his napkin and turn it around to level with his eyes. He approach Nikita's right ear, his body lightly touching hers, his hand passing her naked arm and whispered...

-One hour. - Nikita felt a small chill - That's when he has his break.

She was confused now with her own reaction but preferred to ignore it as she reapeat the same gesture and leaned even moore...

-So... We have an hour to spend here. Any ideas?

He looked at the dance room. His hand still laid softly on her arm.

-Too many people, too much noise... let's go upstairs.

Nikita felt a strange warm desire of wanting more. But, what was she thinking, this was Owen! An Ex-cleaner rogue agent who, just happens to have killed her own fiancé! She quickly took a step back, reach her cup and drink it all at once, then grab the botlle and turn around in one single move.

-Let's go! - The heat of her drink poison slowly spreading trough her body as she moved to reach the stairs betwen the crowd.

She was so damn strong and beautiful... She didn't know that, but he could fall in love with her if only he wasn't grieving Emily, he could. Owen followed her... he owe her so much, he would follow her to Hell and back!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-

A single day hasn't past since Michael didn't remember that night that Nikita finally delivered Kasim to him. That he found out his real enemy wasn't the man he was looking for years but his own boss: Percy! He couldn't bare that the women whom he loved in secret for all those years, that he fought for months in name of Divison, was after all, right about everything! That he hurt her in so many ways for no real reason! He had to process all this information before meeting her again. He wanted so bad to be with her. The last time he confronted her was to blackmailed her... what was he thinking? His lust for revenge prevailed over his own fellings! How could he do that? But he had found a way to counter-balance his bad actions! Tonight was the night he decided to show up and he did.

He parked his car round the corner of Nikita's loft and when he was preparing to get out, he sees Nikita and Owen as they entered on a sport black car all dressed up. He, immediatley, closed the door and sank into the beach. That cleaner guy again! Where is he taking her? The car passed trough his in a fast drive. Michael didn't hesitate he turned his own car and followed them without looking conpiscous. They never suspected anything. They stop in a mansion just a few miles out the city and get in, harms in each other's waists. Michael could feel his blood boiling inside, but he managed to control himself as he watched the mansion. He stood there to what seemed an eternity and decided to break in the place because they could sure hell go out another way and he would lose them.

All the rooms in the first floor were, embarrasingly bedrooms, but they found one with a really wide balcony and same comfortable bege sofas. It was raining no more and only a small sound could reach throught there. The orchestra had just changed from the Classical to light Jazz, and it was only a whispering melody. It was perfect.

They sat down. Owen sighed, open the cover of his bottle and took a lid. Nikita repeat his action as they stood there in silence for, what it seemed a long time, just there contemplating the midnight skies in a strange complicity and drinking.

Owen was the first to break the silent as he leaned on towards her.

-Did I told you... you look absolutly gorgeous?

She smiled.

-Oh... this old rag?... - she joked.

They both laughed. What could be going to her mind, right now?

-So... - he cut to the chase - what is going on with you?

-What? - She was genuinely shocked.

-You heard me! The cockroach story...

Nikita took the another gulp on a half drunk bottle. She was felling the warming numbess of the vodka. Owen was kind of part-time partner, a rogue ex-agent like herself. He was not a close buddy, as he was trying to be and that felt kind of awkward. Yet, in a way, that was exactly what she needed right now, even if she would never admit it out loud. Because she could had refuse the invitition, Owen could perfectly come alone just to retrive some Intel from some low time barman, but somehow, she was there and in such a trustfully way. She suddley realized that she didn't even bother to research anything about the place they came him. She just dressed up and came. This wasn't like her! But then again, she wasn't expecting that the man, she loved for years, had manipulated her just to get his revenge! Damn him! Damn him to hell and back! Tree more fast gulps...

-Men are creaps! - she thought loudly before she realised she actually said it out loud.

Owen inclined his head and looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

-Any one in particular?

-Yes... - She was finally talking, maybe it was the booze talking. - The last man in the world I could have fellings for...

-Who?

Owen was really curious. She took another pause, another sip.

-You know him as Michael.

-Michael?... Oh, wait...! No! Are we talking about Percy's second in command: Michael?Division's Michael?

Nikita just nodded her head.

-But... he's Division! - Owen regretted almost immediately his statement. It was an idiotic statement.

-Well, thank you for stating the obvious, Owen!... It's complicated...

His looked her up and down... There was so much he didn't know about this women.

-What happened?

She smirked. Her head was starting to spin. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

-I don't want to talk about it...

Nikita took the last lid and placed the empty bottle on the small table. Got up and just stand in front of Owen.

-Owen... please... - her voice almost trembling. He looked worried for a second. - Can I...

-Yes?...

-Can I ask you a favor...?

-Of course! Anything for you! What is it?

And in kind of a clumsy way Nikita sat down and curled down in Owen's lap.

-Just hold me, Owen, please...

Well, that was a surprise! He could expect a lot of things as a favor to Nikita, a lot of things, but not this... She really was a box full of surprises! He smiled and took her silently into his arms. Her skin so soft, her head leaned over his shoulder with her eyes closed.

She was Nikita – the assassin with a conscious, the one woman he met that could kick his ass as much as she could care about all living things. When Percy was torturing him looking for answers, she was the one that negotiated his realease. She didn't know him at that time, but still she risked her life to rescue his. When they got over that crater and Percy's bullets perched into the water, she covered him with her own body; drag him for miles has he pass out over his injuries. She had treated him e sheltered him. When he confessed he was the one who carried the "cleaning" order on her fiancé, he was already handcuffed to a bed , so she could have easily killed him in revenge... but she didn't. She chose not to, because she was stronger than that.

Nikita was an Amazon with feelings, intelligent, funny and absolutely beautiful. What a Woman! And now she was there, in his arm, seeming so fragile and hurt that he couldn't help hugging her even closer. An a certain way Nikita almost reminded him of Emily: the long huggings after she came from her quimo treatments. She needed so much love and attention... Emily... he missed her so much... holding her like she was holding now Nikita. Slowly he took his last lip of the bottle and threwed it away.

Only one security at the main door... easy! Surprisinly, a small window of the left-hand side was open wide because some lady full dressed up in a fury tail jacket went there to smoke her a cigarette and went away, leaving the window open.

"-Even better!" - Michael tought. As he entered he noticed that this was part of a small pantry, bottles of old wine standing in the shelfs in many lairs of dust. He passed the door only to see a huge ball room, crowed with la creme de la creme. And he realized he was underdressed for the occasion. That tough was cut out as he remembered the reasan he was there. Could they be on same short of mission? Would his presence ruin it? He didn't care! He waited to long already. He had to speak to her tonight, no matter what! Michael search over the all room but no sign of them... He was going to find them! Besides he could help if they needed!...

Nikita got up just before the tears start to come out and walked to the edge of the balcony. It was such a beautiful night. It stoped raining a couple of hours ago. A cool wind make her shiver a little bit. Suddenly, she felt a warm jacket on her shoulders and look to see Owen standing next to her. He was starting to understand her ways. He lean to her as he kindly caches her shoulders.

-Hei! I don't know what happened, or much about this Michael guy... but I do know ONE thing... Choosing Division instead of YOU is INSANETY! ... You are one of the best persons I know!

-Geeee Owen... Wow many persons do you know? - she was trying so bad to joke her way around to containe the tears. His hands felt so good.

Owen smiled sadly.

-Just you and... Emily. - his eyes sank for the floor as he remembered how much he had loved her...

They were both so desperately needy... A simple tear role Nikita's face as Owen wipes it with his finger. And they just instinctly hugged each other. Nikita's felt so warm. His warm body against hers... It has passed so long since she felt the warm of another man. She missed it so much... Owen was so close... she could even feel his heart beating on a calm, steading passe... And soon all was cleare on Nikita's mind as she reachead Owen's face with both hands and pull him to her lips. She kissed him gently at first than paxionatly later. Why shouldn't they involve? Both of them were with no one else. When she stopped, she gazed into his eyes. He was, somehow, shocked and flattered.

-Nikita, I...

-Shhhhhh - she covered his mouth with her hand. - Please don't say anything. We both need this! You know that. I don't want a relationship... I just want to feel love again, Owen... please... just tonight. Is that so wrong?

-Oh... that's nice! You just want me for my body! - he chuckled.

-We have no one... We are adults. Why not?

He knows she was right... They both needed this! She was needy and he wanted her. He always did, since the very second he'd meet her. He owed her his life, at least twice, and if she needed him ... he wasn't going to let her down! Besides, he and the legendary Nikita? Hell! It would be a pleasure AND an honor! He kissed her... slowly.

-You're the boss... - he said in a raspy sexy voice. - I'll be your sex toy any time!

This could turned out to be her favorite words... who knows? She smiled.

He pick her up in his arms and carried her in his arms,as he would carrie Emily, until the bedroom while kissing her tenderly...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 -

Owen and Nikita were rolling on the huge master bed, their bodies entangled in one another, kissing in slow motion . Everything was a mist of need and pleasure and alcohol. He was on top of her kissed her neck, passing his hands trough her legs, her waist, her back until he reachead the big zipp and slowlly but firmely open it. As the dress fell down it revealed a pair of untained breasts. His mouth didn't waste time and grap them with both hand as he lowerd his mouth to gently kissing her nipples. Nikita mowned. That felt so good! She rolled him over, standing on top of him and finished taking his boxers out, almost in one single move.

Nikita was perfect! Every inch on the right measure. He stop everything to gaze into her. He saw so much need and hurt. He wished he could take all that from her. He reachead her mouth and kiss her deeply, paxionly. Nikita responded back grabbing him even closer to her. Without a word, she entered his hard member, as she give a loud growal and dig her nail on his arms. He moaned and stood there as he has gaddering the strength to not come right there. The waves of pleasure seemed to be increased by the alcohol in their bodys. This was going to be a long night of pleasure as she ride him up and down ever so slowly...

Her hips just wouldn't stop moving as if inviting him to keep going, don't stop... Such a love machine! Not soon enough he grabbed her hips and pull her even closer to him in a ridding, smooth trusts faster and faster.

-Ooooooowwww... aaaaaghhhh...

He couldn't stop kissing her mowns away. Waves of inebriating pleasure running throughout her body. She didn't want to think of what was happening, she didn't. Just wanted to feel the pleasure. Before she could help it, Michael's face start poping in her mind. His kisses... his hands grabbing her neck and she knew she wasn't going to hold on much more... Two more strokes and sundlley Nikita exploded in a loud big growl:

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - her back arched, her nipples so hard.

After looking all way around on the first floor, he went up to the second floor. The house was huge. As he passed trough what seemed like the 10º or 12º door, he stopped as he heard a stifle noise from the next door. He carefuly opened the door and slided in. He reached the bed and that's when he sees them!

He could expect anything BUT this! A shock ran to his body like a Teaser would. Nikita and Owen together in bed! She was on top of him riding him. He was touching her, kissing her ... His heart snapped pounding so hard that he though that it would rip out of his cheast at any second. He couldn't breath. He phisiquilly couldn't breathe!

Michael held himself against the wall, his heart still in a frenesy rate. Their pleasure, their growls, Nikita's loud orgasm. He couldn't take it any longer! His face started to diabolicly twist into a horrible rage mask. She was with another man? How could she...? Didn't she knew how he felt for her this all time?

Another twist in bed and this time he was on top of her. HELL NO! How dare him? That women on his arms was HIS Nikita! HIS!

Owen was loving Nikita as slowly has he could, he wanted to give her even more pleasure...

Sundenly, he felt a blow so hard on his head, that he stumbled through over Nikita and slammed into the wall making him yell in pain as he felt rips brake. Blood was draining off his neck.

-What the hell...? - Owen shouted in complete surprise lurking the room.

Nikita was so "relaxed" that her words come out slowly... willingness.

- Michael...?

She only had time to push the sheets up to cover her naked body, but Michael wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Owen. His hand still holding his gun by the cable, still tremeling with the strengh of the impact. A string of blood draining from it.

His eyes were spit black, full of hate. She remembered that look! She look at Owen... a big crack in his head and blood was pouring his neck. They were both staring at each other in the eyes.

-Ah, Michael! - said Owen in a rusky voice, as he was trying to rise himself up using the wall as backup. - We were just talking about you...

He was trying to buy some time, but Michael was ruthless! In a blink of an eye, he stored his gun, flew across the bed and nailed Owen to the wall busting his nose. Punches start flying. Owen's face exploded in blood as he was hitt hard, over and over and over again. A knee to his stomach and another one.

-MICHAEL! - Nikita welled as she realized the situation.

Owen didn't stood a chance! He was cornered and drunk so his reaction was slow. He pushed the attacker away with a right wook and try to flip his leg. Michael stood firm as he felt that kick, not even feeling it. More punches, this time to his stomach. Owen start feeling the familiar waves of black out and, in one last effort, he trew himself on Michael's stomach grabing him as strong as he could. They felt on the ground, soon both rolling and punching down the floor.

-GIVE IT UP! She's... with... me... now! - Owen gasped between punches.

This words only made Michael madder. Like that could be even possible! He got up, pushed him over the dresser and, in a split second, reached for a chair and bashed Owen with it. The chair broke into nothing as Owen felt on the floor uncouscious. Michael was breathing heavily, his back to Nikita, but he could still feel her. He Knew her so well...

-DON'T!

-Don't what...?

-NOT ONE WORD!

She didn't pay attencion. She didn't even wanted to think about his actions right now. The only thing on her mind was that HE WAS THERE! She leaned on to the top and didn't know how to react. At this point, she would have jumped out of bed and started to kick his ass like there would be no tomorrow... but she wasn't!

"Expect the unexpected from Nikita." He tought.

Next, he pulled his gun, cocked it and pointed to Owen's head. It would be a clean shot. He didn't care about the noise his gun would do.

To bad he didn't last long on the sparing fight, he would had loved starting to break his every bone this next round. But he didn't. There goes his opinion regarding the thoughness of a Guardian. Nikita reacted immediately pulling her self out of the bed. Forntunetley the sheets came with her too.

-NOOO!

Nikita was really stunned, with the drink... with the sex... and her reactions were slow, but she still managed to grab his weapon and put it in front of her own chest. Her words came out so slow...

-You are... not... gonn'a ... kill him!

Being shot, at this point, would be a bless for her... her heart already broken... this shouldn't hearth much moore... besides, she was drunk as hell, she probably woudn't even feel it!

-Nikita!... -his voice was a warning.

He pushed her away, but, at the same time, she turned around and cought his hands, just holding them down along with the gun. Her movements were so slow and uncoordinated. She was offering her life for HIS? Suddenly, his brow furrowed, confusion sweeping him over as he looked into her eyes. It were hollow eyes. Her slow and crazy action, her slow words, her trembling stand... Michael couldn't believe it...

-YOU'RE DRUNK...! - he stated. This would explain a lot.

-So... ? - her hands still holding the barrel of his gun

-Nikita!... LET GO! Get out of my way!

-NO!... You are NOT going to kill him! I WON'T LET YOU!

He knew he wasn't going to win her stubbornness, even in her drunkness state! That was one of the things that made her such a good agent: her strongwill stubbornness! He would deal with him later! He was already down, and he wasn't going anywhere but to the graive yard! Because that was what he deserved!

Michael took a long breath, frown on his mouth, uncock his gun and slide it over his host. He cracked his own neck, as he was trying to relieve the stress out of him...

Slowly, he started circling her like a predator about to attack.

-You won't let me kill him, hum? WHY NOT? - He welled. -Because HE'S YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND, IS THAT IT?

His eyes piercing hers like a knife, scaning her...

-What?... - she was fighting so hard the dizziness that showed up, trying so much to hold the balance not to fall. She couldn't show him how really drunk she was or else, Owen was good as dead. She almost didn't get the question.

-YOU HEARD ME! HOW LONG IS THIS GOING ON?...

What was this? Who did he think he was? Judging her, thinking he would have any saying on her life. What right did he have, specially when he was never there?

-What if he is? - Anger was slowly rising in her.

-WELL, IS HE OR NOT?

- WHAT IS THIS? DO YOU THINK I OWE YOU ANY EXPLANATION OF MY LIFE, IS THAT IT?

-JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

-GO SCREW YOU SELF, MICHAEL! WHAT do you care who I FUCK with? ...

-DAMN IT NIKITA! Don't go that way!... - he muttered between his teeth.

-I FUCK WHOEVER I DAMN WELL WANT TO! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

- I JUST MADE IT "MY BUSINESS"!

-Well... whateeeever!.. At least Owen IS HERE when I NEED A "FUCK"!

-SHUT UP!

-Ooooh... You don't want to listen it now?- She couldn't resist provoking him. She never could have. It was worse now she was drunk!- WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR? THAT YES! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND? MY LOVER? IS THAT IT?

-NO!... - His eyes still scanning but he couldn't surpass the drunk curtain. -YOU'RE LYING!

-And he's a good LOVER too, Michael, you know...

-I SAID: SHUT UP! Your drunk...

-Maybe it's his ex-cleaner job, or something, but the way he moves his dick...

-GOD DAMN IT!

That was the last drop! He lost it!... In seconds, Michael grabbed her by the arms and slammed her hard against the wall! She yelled as she felt the impact. He pined her tightly by the arms, using his own body to completly restrain her. She tried to fight but his hold was too strong and she was too weak. And then she realized that if Michael moved just one inch from his own pressure, the sheet would fall - since nobody was holding it - and she would be completely naked against him.

That thought... She still wanted him in spite of everything. She wanted his hands touching her. She wanted so bad... that fisically hurted. She cursed Michael in silence for making her feel like that.

-Ohh uaaauu, Michael... kincky! - she said in a husky provocative voice - But maybe later! I'M "BUSY" right now! JUST LEAVE!

She was playing with fire! He released one of her arms and punched the wall, just a few inches from Nikita's face.

-YOU BUSY...? YOU BITCH! I'LL GIVE YOU "BUSY"!

The next second he grabbed her hard by the throught and, without any mercy, pull her into his mouth. It was a hard and ferocious kiss, nothing sweet about it. She tried to fight it, to fight him, but her will was somehow taken by the increasing grip on her throught. She gasped, with the effort, feeling the missing air with a mix of blood and he slided his tongue as far as he could, exploring every corner of her mouth. At the same time, he was choking her more and more.

There was no pleasure there, just hanger and pain. He wanted to hurt her the same way she hurted him! He wanted to show her HE was in control, NOT HER! He could control her destiny right now: whether she lives or dies, by his hands, was his decision! It was his mission anyway... and she just pulled the pin of the grenade! Her face turned red. He couldn't stop ravishing her mouth. There was something about the way she tasted. It was addictive! She started to collapse. Her knees weakened and she would had felt onto the ground if Michael wasn't grabbing her neck so hardly against the wall and pulled her up. He stopped instantly. He knew he had reached the limit and let go of her completly, allowing her to breath once again.

Nikita just sunked to the floor breathed deeply, gasping and coufing as she scrubed the soard throught. The air was slowly entering her lungs again. He spitted the blood and moved away. In a certain dark way this pleased him. He DID shut her up...

There were no words for that moment. They would never speak of that again. He took a few steps back and sat down on small sofa next to the bed as if this kiss had drenaded out all of his energy.

Why was she the only person in the world that could make him snap like that?

He had just beaten a guy up to unconsciousness because he was with her! Doing all the things that he himself wanted to do with her for years but couldn't! And now he kissed her like a real scoundrel! Almost strangelled her to death... And yet he didn't felt guilty of any of his actions, because he knew he could never really kill her. And he knew, no matter what she would do to him, no matter how painfull, he couldn't stop loving her. And that included her being with another man as much as it hurted.

He looked at her: still kneeled on the floor rubbing her neck, it was still red with his hand mark on it. His heart welled at him to run over there and help her, but his mind had a different opinion. Could he have come too late? Did he lost her again?... His heart skipped a heart bit, and it hurt bad. What was she doing with him? And why him? Wasn't that the guy who killed Daniel? He knew he and she had been in missions together, this past few months... but could she love him? ...Could he'd really be her boyfriend? NO! Please... NOT THAT... She couldn't!

Nikita, took advantage of Michael apparent calmness, and crawled to Owen´s body to evaluate his state: a couple a bruises, two or more broken rips, a head open and a busted nose. Nothing really serious. He would live. She leaned at Owen and took her own sheet to cover his naked body and tightned his head wound.

The simple caring act from her towards Owen was enough to make Michael tighten his fists and grind his teeth. He didn't care what could happen next! He was going to finish the job by snaping his neck! But, just before Michael could actually stood up, SHE stood up! She was on her back, only two meters from him, completely naked. Her perfect body was reflecting the light of the moon. He couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful that was... her words broke the silence.

- What IS YOUR PROBLEM, Michael? What do you want from me? - she said in a scrachy voice.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She turned around. She was perfection in a body.

-Is it me? You want me, Michael?

Michael turned his eyes. He couldn't stand to watch her so close like that. Something was boiling inside. It was like waivering the best of steaks at a hungry doberman! She would never do this if she was sober...

-Don't! It's not like that! - He murmured.

Nikita reached him in a clumsy walk and sat on his lap. He could feel her warm body heat spreading his own like wildfire. Her soft skin. Her intoxicant perfume... One of her hands started to touch his hair as the other invaded the inside of his shirt to explore his chest... She leaned on, spreading small hot kisses on his neck. He was getting so aroused that he tough his pants was actually going to rip apart right there!

-Oh, really? - her voice so husky and sexy... - Doesn't seam like it...

Her breasts were firm and the nipples were just a few inches from his mouth, teasing him so much.

-Nikita... please... don't...

-Come on Michael... this is what you want, isn't it?

Ooooh, she had no ideia! He spent so many nights, in his appartment, dreaming with her in his arms just like this. So many nights. Her wet lips on his mouth. Her black hair spreaded on his pillow. Her moans of pleasure... Michael could feel her naked skin all over him, tempting him... he wanted her so bad!

But No! She wasn't going to do this with him! She was NOT going to manipulate him like that! Damn her! He got up, grabbed her wrist and look fearsly into her eyes...

-STOP IT! You're DRUNK!

She ignored him. Her mouth overing his own. They were so close.

-Even better, right? - she whispered in his ear - I wouldn't remember it in the morning...

Her words pull him to reality. He WANTED HER TO REMIMBER! The next day, and the next and all the others he could afford to. He wanted her so bad... but not like this! He wanted her LOVE, not just her body... he wanted her completly: body and soul! What he did, was one of the hardest things he ever did: he moved away from her! Grabbed the black dress from the bed and trough it at her as he walked away in the opposite direction.

-Dress up! We're leaving! - he ordered. He didn't want to look at her again until she was fully dressed. He couldn't! Or eslse he couldn't hold on.

Nikita smirk at him. No way she was going to obey him.

-Yo' think? I'm not one of your recruits any moore, Michael!

-Yeah, ok! But you're still coming with me!

Nikita dressed up and pull the zip up. Not because he told her to, but because she was starting to feel the cold brise passing through the balcony window. Michael was hopefull by her compliance.

-OH! - she noticed - JUST FORGET IT! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! I'm just cold!

His eyes turned black again. His all expression changed.

- Just DO what I SAY for ONCE in your lifetime!... We NEED to TALK.

-Or WHAAAT? I'm not going to leave Owen alone here!

Enough was enough! That statement made his blood boil. Who did she think she was dealing with? Michael was a navy seal, a trained assassin... Hell! He was second in charge of a school of assassins! He was not a boy scout!

Before she could even react, far less, stop him, he knocked her down with a well-aimed punch to the back of her head. Nikita just fell into his arms with a growl in her lips.

-I'm sorry. - He whispered on her ear just before every thing turned black to her..


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 -

The dark safe dormant was starting to go away in sudden flashes of cold white light. At first, she felt nothing, but slowly she started to feel parts of her body... her face... her feet and the cold... so much cold trough her body... a distance voice coming closer and closer in waves...

"Come on... Nikita!..." - that voice... she knew that voice... seemed so far away... "Awake up!" - closer and closer...

-AWAKE UP! - it was a scream and she heard it so well. He was there! She forced her eyes to open. All so fuzzy... and she finally regain her full consciousness only to realize she was on a shower, with cold water running in on her, wait! It was HER shower! And Michael was there holding her firmly as they both were under the running water.

- Michael?

She immediately looked down. She was fully dressed, still with her black long dress of the earlier party. She sighted in relief.

The party... flashes came back... blur... Owen... blur...

-What'a...? Michael? Hey... STOP IT!

He immediatly stopped the water and let go of her restrain but not completly. He wanted to make sure she was fully awake. They were looking at each other straight in the eyes. Water dripping off from every inch of them in slow motion. He was shirtless. His perfect torso soaking wet along with his pants, which he'd delibradly chosen not to take out. In spite of everything, he was still a gentleman...

It was a moment of stillness... almost bliss... until Michael leaned his head into ear and whisper as softly as he could:

-Are you up? Can I let go of you now? - For the last few minutes she was there in his arms, uncoscionous... then half-conscious and then awake... He wishes he couldn't ever let her go, maybe this was the last time he would ever hold her like that...

-I'm up. - her heart racing at galloping speed. The way he know how to hold on to her... so good! An, almost uncontrolabel desire took over her, of grabing his face and kissing him as deeply as she could!... But, slowly, very slowly Michael freed her and slowly moved his body away from hers. She could almost felt like she lost a part of her but she didn't show, she couldn't. She turn to get out of the shower but as she did a sudden diziness made her fell again in Michael's arms as she graped the back of her neck.

-Look out!

-AArgh, my head! ... Did you have to hit me so hard?

He smirked.

-Only the best for you! - A joke! Coming from Michael. "Unbeliaveble!" - she thought.

He helped her going out of the shower.

Nikita reached out for the closet and pick up two large towels and throwed one to Michael in a fast move, that he cached in the air.

-You better take those out. - she said pointing to his pants, just before leaving the bathroom.

He complied. Removing the soaked pants, boxers and socks and rapping himself in the towel in about the same time, Nikita entered the bathroom again. She already had changed to a longer t-shirt and dried herself. She picked up his wet clothes and left again.

- 10 minutes on the dryer! - she shouted already far away. - He almost had forgotten how really fast she was. The alcohol effect had definitely passed away! Good!

When Michael went out of the bathroom, feeling kind of okward in that dressing garments, he found Nikita leaning on the window-sill, still rubbing her head.

He didn't know how, exactly, to break in the conversation...

-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you so hard... I ...

-Owen... is he...?

They talked at the same time, but the fact she mentioned Owen, made his fists tighten as he remembers the previous scenes: his hands on her skin, her mowns of pleasure... he'd been INSIDE HER, loving her!... Michael made a titan effort in order to control the tone of his voice as he answered...

-In the same place! Alive.

Why didn't he killed him? He should have kill him, but he was too busy carrying Nikita out of there. He just wanted her out of that room... that bed... that smell of sex in the air!

She turned around. A hard expression on her face.

-What were you doing there, Michael?... How did you find us?

-I followed you two. - just the plain truth. He was sick and tired of games...

-Why?

-You know why!

-Do I? Come on Michael... drop the act... you got what you wanted already!

-What? - What was she talking about? -What are you talking about?

-You GOT Kasim!...Isn't that enough? You came to blackmail me again? What is it this time?

He choose to ignore her acusations.

-Well... we had a deal, remember?... You'd help me with Kasim... and I would take a good look at my loyalties...

-Hummm, yes! That was two weeks ago! I think it's pretty obvious were "your loyalties" stand now!

-Uoooh...Wait! You think I'M WITH Percy?

-Well ... geeee... is either that, or you seriously have a problem with your tracker, Michael because, EVERY DAY, in this last 2 weeks you were AT DIVISION WITH PERCY!

-What? You've been tracking me?...Why?

She cursed herself for that slip over.

-Well... yeah... But just SAY IT! Is'nt this true?

-Yes, but... I'm not with Percy! I'm with YOU!

-Who're what?... What kind of game is this?

-Game? What game?

-Well... lets see: you treated to hurt Alex if I wouldn't "help" you on your vendetta. By the way, did you know, in order to do that I had to betrayed Ari Tasarov, again? I Know you know what that means! And after Kasim story finished, you simply vanished for almost two all weeks, Michael! All that time you were at Division, working for the same man who send the kill order on your family, and in all that time, not ONE word to ME, not ONE phone call, not ONE hint, NOTHING! And today you show up uninvited, beat the crap out of Owen, almost killed him, for no reason. Hell! You putted ME out too! And you are seriously, here, expecting me to believe YOU ARE with ME?

Michael was clearly shocked.

-Oh...! I can see were you're going with this...

-YES! You used me, just admitt it! "There is no us...", remember? "There never was..."

-WELL I LIED! - He welled. This caught her attention. He calmed himself down. -Nikita, please... I know what I did to you earlier with Alex and you... was wrong. I was so blind that I hurt the only person, in this all story, that was truly honest with me this all time, and YOU WERE RIGHT this all time! You were right fighting Division, Percy... me. YOU WERE RIGHT! If only I knew this... so many things could be diferent... and i wish, really wish, I could change all that... all the pain that I cause you, the bruises I made you... the wrong words I've told you... - his eyes were full of remorse - ... but... I can't. You have to believe me! I WOULD NEEEEEEEEVER USE YOU LIKE THAT!

-Do I?... Why?

-Just think about it for a minute! If I really was on Percy's side and I had used you, now the job was done, why the hell didn't I report you or Alex? I would be finishing my mission with a BANG: Nikita AND the mole!... But I didn't.

-Yes... Why didn't you?...

-You know why... you always knowed...

Nikita turned her eyes away. Could she be wrong about Michael, this all time?

-So... WHY NOW?

-Two reasons... First things first... - Michael walked away and reached his leather jacket, that was laying on a chair, and retrieved a small black object. Showed it to Nikita just before he throws it to her. With a fast move she graped it: it was a USB pen device. - All the names and locations of all the remaining Black Box Guardians!

This time it was Nikita's turn to be shocked. She couldn't believe it! It was almost like the day-after Christma's morning; a dream come true with one single present. With this, she could finally win this war! All this fighting would be over! No more running or dodging bullets. Alex could stop her dangerous task. They both could get away from all this! This would be perfect if only she didn't start felling guilty... Guilty she didn't see it, guilty by judging him wrong... It most certainly wasn't easy for him to get that Intel. More likely it was very well stached in Percy's office or computer. It had taken a cold head and a good plan to manage to find a way to do so... and he did it! Michael did it! That's the reason he was always there... to find the window of opportunity!...

-It took me a while to get it! And I couldn't afford any mistakes; I couldn't contact you! Besides I had to make sure to cover all the track from Kasim's "disappearance" from grid, making sure it won't trace it to you... or me.

She felt like a fool.

-And the other reason...? - she almost stammered.

-Believe it or not, It's not easy for me to be here... admitting that... I was wrong. But you always knew that... and you never gaive up on me!

He was looking down when he was saying all that, but as he looked up, he saw her just two feet away from him. Her eyes were full with tears just slipping up over her face.

-Oh, Michael... I'm sorry... - she was apologying to him for so many reasons... for not trusting him, for judging him wrong... for being with another men other then him... -I though you... you...

Michael cut the two steps closer and hold her in her arms, not really caring if she want it or not. She didn't push him away...

-I know! I know!... I would probably think the same if I was you... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner... I really am...

Nikita took a strong grap on Michael's chest just before letting go. She was being to damn emotional! She didn't want Michael to see her like that! He didn't show, but he felt empty without her in his arms.

-Nikita... - she was already turning the computer on and plugging the pen on the drive.

-I owe you Big Time, Michael! THIS will be the end of this all war!

-Yes... I know!...

-I guess this means you're really on our side now... me and Alex, I mean.- she smiled, but it was a sad smile. Almost nobody could actually tell the diference. Michael could!

-Nikita, there is something I have to ask you...

-Unbelievable! In DIsney Land?... Are you kidding me? Oh, sorry! Yes, Michael?

He took a moment, trying to find the best way to aprochat the subject...

-How much do you remember last night?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 -

Nikita stopped hitting the keyboard and look straigh at Michael.

-Just a few things... Its and Bits... I have a lot of blank spots too... Care to fill me him? Did I spank any old lady on the way in, or something? - she joked.

Until that moment, she didn't bother thinking what happened the other night.

Michael didn't move a muscle to accompany. "Oh, Boy! This is serious!" she though.

-What, Michael?...

-Did you realize how irresponsable that was?

-Oh! Please! I'm a grown up! You don't have to lecture me!

-What if Division had followed you, instead of me?

She smirked.

-They DON'T KNOW here I live, like YOU DO Michael!...

-Yeah, because I DIDN'T TELL THEM! But, that doesn't mean they can't find you the same way I DID!

-I know...

-So...? Explain me what happen last night...

He wasn't going to give up until she did. She know him that much. She got up. Walk a few steps, trying to clear her mind.

-Well... Owen came here to call me as backup. The mission was simple: get same Intel from a party Barman. We had to wait for his break... We just went upstairs to make some time... started to talk... and then... - suddenly, she froze up - We were both in pain... we just...

-Yeeees?... - he was getting impatient.

-I don't remember more... - she lied.

She didn't want to remember, but she did. All came in flashes, little pieces here and there. Flashes of pleasure with Owen. Michael's presence... Flashes of violence... welling... he puting her out.

-Really? - his voice was sarcastic. - Nothing at all?

-No. - Almost a whisper.

-You're such a BAD LIAR! Are you seriously, telling me you don't remember being in bed with Owen? Fucking him? Because THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!

Nikita sank on the couch.

-Michael... I... - She closed her eyes and frowned her eye browns. Aldow she and he weren't really together, she felt somehow she had betrayed him, and she couldn't face him. -Ok! I remimber that bit. Not too much, dow...

-You do? - So much pain in his eyes. She really hurted him. -So... I was risking my neck out in Division to get YOU that Intel and you were just screwing around? Literaly! IS THAT IT?

She had to stop this, right now. She snap out of her guilty state and manage to put her mask on.

-Michael, you and I... WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! I don't OWE YOU explanations of my private life!

-"Private life"? Is that what you call it!

-And, you know what? I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR THAT INTEL EITHER! YOU CAN TAKE IT BACK, WHIT YOU, WHEN YOU GO! BECAUSE IF YOU'RE USING THAT TO RUB ON MY FACE WHENEVER YOU WANT, I DON'T WANT IT!

Michael smirked. The way she managed to manipulate a conversation was always impressive. He sank on the couch next to her, getting the courage to ask the next question, ignoring that comment...

-FINE!... How long have you two...?

-Oh, please Michael! ... Just that time!

-Do you love him?

-What?

-DO. YOU. LOVE. HIM?

-No! Of course not! I was just in pain, drunk and needy... We both were...

-In pain? Why?

-What is this? "Twenty Questions"?...

-Nikita... please...

She got up in one single move, start walking around.

-Yes. In pain: like I told you earlier, I though you used me.

-Our line of work is a World of using or get used. You know that! Why was this any diferent?

-You know why...

-No. I don't! Tell me...

-Stop this!...

-No! I won't!

-What do you want me to say?

-THE TRUTH! ABOUT ME... - He needed to ear her say the words!

-No...

-WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DAMN STUBBORN? JUST SAY IT!

-FINE! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, Michael! I ALWAYS DID! EVEN WITH DANIEL, NOW OWEN... THEY WERE NOTHING BUT POOR SUBSTITUTES OF YOU! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU, OK? HAPPY NOW? - She finally confessed! Her stomic squezzed with the strengh of that words. She closed her eyes and turned her head down, as she were expecting a bomb attack. What if he wasn't ready? This would breake any hope by pushing him away! Why did he had to push her so hard? Doubts were running wild in Nikita's mind.

He reachead her and embraced her so hard against him, that she hardly could breathe. Then, grabed her by the chin, his voice was tender...

-Nikita! Open your eyes! Look at me! - She did. -I understand! You ear me? I UNDERSTAND what happened last night betwen you and... Owen! But... NEVER EVER do that again! I'll go crazy if someone else puts HIS HANDS on YOU again! Don't you see? Don't you get it too? Your life isn't private for me! It can't be! I LOVE YOU TOO DAMN MUCH! You ear me? I LOVE YOU TOO DAMN MUCH, NIKITA!

She didn't had time to answer or even to be shocked, because Michael pulled her lips onto his mouth. It started to be a soft, warm kiss, full of love and tenderness but she responded so deeply that, in seconds, it turned to be a passionate and devouring one. Warming then so much, that for a couple of seconds, everything disappeared, even themselves. They forgot where they were, who they were!

Her lips tasted like salted honey. He pulled her even closer, holding her by the waist, his hand on her hair. He couldn't take his hands off her. She tasted so good. Increasing fast breathing, rusky moans breaked the silence of the room, as their souls merged together in one single long-waited kiss. But this wasn´t enough anymore. Michael yearned to see, once again, Nikita's naked body. To touch her every inch of soft, perfumed skin. Kiss every spot of that body. A couple of hours ago he managed to resist her but, now, he had to have her! He broke his lips from hers with a gasp to plant long wet kisses all along her neck.

Nikita let go a small scream as she felt hickeys forming red spots. She know he was marking her. She wanted to say "Don't!" but she didn't. She didn't care. She waited to long for this. They waited to long for this! This wasn't going to be a sweety kind of thing. This was going to be paxionate and raw and true. In retaliation she planted her leg in the middle of his, rubing him up and down very slowly trough his towel, felling his arousel stronger by the second, just wishing his towel wasn't there.

Michael let go of Nikita's neck. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw approval, long wanted desire... He didn't waste any more time. Grabbed her by the hips and landed her on top of the secretary. Kiss her lips just before ripping out in several moves her shirt. Her body naked in front of him with just a few remaining rags. She was so beatiful. He kissed down her breasts, circuling her nipples one by one. Lowered to her stomach, to her belly button and finally to her love hole.

Nikita was moaning with his every kiss but, when she felt Michael's tongue sliding over her pussy, she jumped in pleasure. He realy knew how to move his tongue. He nipped and suck and kiss. She moaned loudly, he was driving her mad. She tryed to escape his hold but he just tighten up his grap on her legs forcing her to stay put and he entered his tongue in her. Nikita cried and moaned and grap his head into her even closer and fell back on the table just feeling his tongue in and out of her. She knew she wasn't going to held much longer.

Michael felt this and increased his rhythm just enough to heard her climax loudly.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, Michaaaaaaaaelll!

Two more wet kisses in her clit and he heard her again.

-Michaaaaaaaeeel... ooooohhh...

Nikita's body tensed so much, her muscles seemed rocks. Then relaxed so completly she almost passed out with the exaustion. Her heart beating so loud in her ears. When she opened her eyes, he was on top of her, just staring at her. He had taken the towel off and she could feel his member rubbing her up and down. His body feeling her body.

-You taste soooo good! - He whisperd in her ear.

-Wait! Not fair. My turn now... - she said in a rusky, sexy voice.

He clasped her hands over her head and once again whispered.

-Later! Right now, this is all about you!...

Michael reachead her lips and kissed her so deeply, she though she would be unable to breathe anymore. When Nikita almost believed she could not feel anymore pleasure than that, she felt him inside of her! She releasead a little surprise scream. They fit so perfectly together...

He growled. She was so wet and tight! Nikita raise her hips as to feel him deeper and enlaced her legs on his waiste forcing him to move harder, deeper, stronger... She got up and craved her nails on his back making him scream in pain and pleasure. He lifted her once again off the table and carried her into the bed. She moaned as she reachead his lips to kiss him. He was on top of her, controling everything but she didn't care. She wanted him so bad. He kept trusting in her. Moving deeply in and out. Playing with her entrance. Nikita moaned in his ears, liking them. Liking his neck, biting his lips, scratching hard his back. One more trust and she came again in his arms.

-Aaaaaahh...Michael...

Her body pulsing at a speeding rate so delicious. He realised he couldn't hold much longer. Her moans, her kisses, even her breathe on his neck and now her orgasm. The way she kept desperatly saying his name! He needed release! The rythm became desperate, almost cruel, only mached by her own moves. And suddenly he came so hard that he only remimbers her hands grasping him closer to her as they merged into one.

-AAAhhhhhhhh... NIKITAAAAAAAA!

As he came a second time he could hear her dopy voice mumur.

-I love youuuu... - and collapsed, his face against her neck.

A long time passed until Michael took his penis inside of Nikita, and they both moaned as he slide off of her. It was delicious. They relaxed, side by side without one word, wrapped in the tiredness and statisfaction of their desires.

Finally he took Nikita's hand in his and kissed it.

-You're gorgeous when you came, you know that?

-And you too! - she said in a melodic tone as she snuggle close to him - But don't get to cocky, or else I have to kick your but!

He smirked.

-Oh... like you could...

Every thing was as it was meant to be: he and her together in one another's arms.

-Actually, now I know two things about you, that I didn't before...

-What things? - He wanted to know, turning around to face Nikita, fascinaded with the perfect curving of her swollen lips.

-Well... You are a wonderful lover and... you LOVE ME!

-There you go! You Know everything about me now!

-As anyone told you that you are too much of a smug, Michael?

-I've been called worse.

She laught. He smiled. Suddlenly she stopped and rose up from bed.

-What was that noise?

-Noise? - He repeats her move, looking for his gun. Founding it, he cocked it and stopped to listen, in the middle of the darkeness, his senses in full alert. This wasn't only about him anymore! Could anyone found about this place, anyone from Division? No matter what or whom they sent, he wouldn't let them touch one string of her hair! Specially not now! Now that he has her completly! All of a sudden he sighted in relief... - It's the rain. It started to rain!

-Oooh, I love the rain!...

They layed down again. Michael held her close, leaning his body onto hers. Nothing else mattered. Only the small noise of the rain on the ceiling, on the windows, cradling them like a lullaby making them sleep. Everything was going to be allright now! And they sleep in one anothers arms in total bliss...


End file.
